Because Nothing Will Change
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: /OS/ Une discussion entre deux rivaux, sur une probable dernière confrontation...ou non. Read & Reviews


**Hello à vous !**

**Entre deux chapitres de ma fic actuelle, voici mon One-Shot écrit pour ma participation au concours du Forum Beika Street. Un petit texte sur la rivalité entre Kaito Kid et Conan.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Disclamer : L'univers de DC appartient à Aoyama. **

* * *

Because nothing will change

C'est une fraîche nuit. Une nuit de pleine lune. Cette lune qui, en cet instant, illumine de ses rayons un être entièrement vêtu de blanc. De sa main gauche, il tient un diamant d'un rouge profond, comme pour l'offrir à cet astre. Debout sur un haut toit d'un immeuble, qui avait déjà été sa base d'atterrissage il y a plusieurs temps maintenant, il contemple son rubis sous tous les angles, comme s'il allait lui révéler un secret immense.

Il était tellement absorbé par son observation, qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite la porte donnant sur le toit, s'ouvrir. Elle laissa place à un jeune garçon à lunettes. Son visage transpirait la fierté et un sourire arrogant étirait ses fines lèvres. Restant là, les mains dans les poches, il regardait celui qui était toujours de dos, attendant un simple mouvement de sa part. Ses yeux restaient fixes, ne bougeant que pour faire une ligne droite, allant de sa silhouette à sa main levée, tenant le rubis. En temps normal et quand il s'agissait de _Lui_, on le disait son « Ennemi Naturel », en se demandant comment un simple petit garçon arrivait à coincer un si grand hors-la-loi. Pourtant, son physique ne correspondait pas à son mental. Ses raisonnements, son attitude, tout détonnait. Et l'Autre le savait. Il savait que ce petit être, qui était devenu son rival le plus coriace depuis ce fameux soir, était bien plus qu'un enfant d'école primaire. Depuis lors, tous deux savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient sur chaque lieu où ce Fantôme si insaisissable venait dérober ses convoitises et par là-même, lui donner rendez-vous pour un nouvel affrontement. Car malgré le nombre impressionnant d'officiers de police augmentant à chacune de ses apparitions, c'était bien _Lui_, et rien que _Lui_, qu'il voulait affronter. Le seul qui en valait la peine. Le seul qui rendait ses vols, et surtout ses évasions, si excitants. C'était dans ces moments que l'adrénaline prenait entièrement possession de son corps, le forçant alors à déployer tous ses talents de magicien pour lui échapper. Chacun mettait en échec l'autre, tout comme chacun faisait se dépasser l'autre.

Les revoilà à présent, de retour sur le lieu de leur première confrontation.

Un soupir résigné brisa le silence de l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'un sourire de triomphe naîtrait sur les lèvres du voleur. Il abaissa donc le bras, regardant encore la pierre précieuse d'un œil morne.

Le garçonnet plissa les yeux et prononça d'une voix qu'il ne prenait que pour s'adresser à lui :

- Que ce rubis soit ce que tu recherches ou non, à présent, c'est terminé !

The Phantom Thief, nullement étonné de la présence de l'autre, lui répondit, toujours de dos, de son ton habituel :

- Ah ! Je crois bien, en effet.

- Quoi que tu en dises, cette pierre sera rendue à son propriétaire.

- Ce rubis n'a pas tellement de valeur. Il vaut beaucoup moins que ceux que j'ai déjà volé.

- Ce que tu voles vaut déjà des millions, répliqua le jeunet, sur un ton désinvolte.

- Tu ne peux toujours pas rêver un peu ? commenta le magicien, d'un air blasé. La valeur ne se calcule pas qu'en millions.

- Parce que maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu ne les voles pas que pour cela ? lui rétorqua le bambin, arquant les sourcils.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets, soupira le Magicien au Clair de Lune.

- Et toi ? Tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ?

- Je suis le Kid, rappela-t-il en se retournant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Les gamins sont toujours agaçants.

Cette réplique fit sourire son adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire arrogant ou provocateur. Non. Plutôt un sourire amer.

Il le regarda, attendant une pique bien senti de sa part. Mais rien ne vint. A la place, Conan le dévisagea, comme prit d'une soudaine « révélation ».

- C'est si ironique, fit-il finalement. Nous sommes là où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois…Et où nous allons disputer notre dernière confrontation…entre gamins…En quelque sorte.

Le voleur, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement de situation, laissa paraître son étonnement. Cela ne dura qu'une brève demi-seconde, mais assez pour que l'autre s'en aperçoive.

Lentement, le Kid se tourna vers l'enfant, sa Face de Poker de nouveau présente sur son visage.

- Dernière, hein. Tu dis cela comme si c'était effectivement le cas. Tu ne comptes pas jeter l'éponge, non ? Parce que si tel est le cas…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne risque absolument pas d'arriver. Non…Ce soir est le dernier combat entre Kaito Kid et Conan Edogawa.

Une bourrasque fit virevolter la cape immaculée de blanc du Kid. Il resta silencieux, attendant que son rival continue.

- Haibara a trouvé la formule de l'antidote. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que Conan fasse ses adieux et que Shinichi Kudo réapparaisse. Et cette fois, pour de bon. Bien sûr, cela se fera en douceur, le temps que je mette hors d'état de nuire cette Organisation qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Ta lutte est bientôt terminée, alors.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Cela veut-il dire que je dispute ma dernière bataille avec l'avorton que tu es, et que j'aurai bientôt ton véritable toi pour adversaire ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'avorton ? grogna l'enfant.

- Je me disais aussi…Tu n'aurais pas pu t'avouer vaincu, hein ? continua le voleur, faisant abstraction du commentaire.

- Ben, tiens ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que parce que Conan ne sera plus, notre lutte cessera aussi, non ? J'ai juré de t'arrêter. Et cela arrivera.

Durant cette phrase, le garçon s'était retourné pour lui faire face, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le voleur avait fait de même. Chacun arborait ce même sourire. Ce sourire fier et arrogant qu'ils avaient dès qu'ils se faisaient face.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tantei-kun…Ça arrivera, c'est sûr. Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois.

Cet échange ressemblait plus qu'à de simples paroles. C'était une promesse, un serment. Aucun des deux n'abandonnera. Ils le savaient : ils venaient de réitérer ce pacte silencieux qu'ils avaient conclu ici-même il y a un moment.

Tous les deux se regardaient, comme pour confirmer cet accord muet.

- Au fait, fit alors Kid en lui jetant la pierre précieuse dans les mains, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Donc, je te la rends !

Conan la rattrapa habilement au vol et la rangea dans la poche gauche de sa veste. Ensuite, il se baissa, activa ses chaussures hyper puissantes, avança lentement mais d'une manière sûre, puis fixa le voleur. Celui-ci fit un quart de tour sur lui-même, et commença à attacher la ceinture de son deltaplane à sa taille. Puis, il sortit son pistolet à cartes et se retourna.

- Alors, salut tantei-kun ! lui dit-il, en inclinant légèrement la tête. La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu n'auras plus besoin de ça.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Conan, sachant qu'il faisait allusion à ses chaussures. J'ai plus de force dans mon véritable corps alors…je te viserai beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois !

- N'y compte pas trop. Ce n'est pas parce que tu redeviens toi-même que tu seras plus fort.

- Ça reste à voir…

A cette remarque, Kid esquissa un sourire moqueur, satisfait de son effet. Alors que Conan appuya sur sa ceinture et qu'un ballon en sortit, prêt à être frappé, le voleur pointa son arme sur le garçon et tira.

Dans un seul mouvement, chacun d'eux exécuta son geste. Tandis que le ballon commença sa course pour atteindre son but, une fumée rose sortit du pistolet, suivi d'un flash lumineux.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint sa cible, un air de surprise se peignit sur le visage du détective car, il vit le deltaplane s'élancer dans les airs.

Le voleur le plus Insaisissable d'entre tous se retourna pour le regarder puis lui fit signe, et se remit à naviguer dans le ciel aussi noir que l'encre. Bizarrement, et ce comme à chaque fois, la lune se situait dans son dos.

- Frimeur, murmura Conan, d'un air blasé.

Le détective regarda la fine silhouette de son rival s'évanouir dans la nuit puis se retourna, marchant lentement jusqu'à la porte menant aux escaliers.

Cela avait-il ressemblé à un adieu ? En quelque sorte, oui. Car avec le temps, le voleur s'était habitué à voir ce garçonnet, à voir sa petite forme surgir pour « clore son spectacle ». Quant à lui, il s'était accoutumé à lui faire face avec ce physique, qui signifiait beaucoup de choses entre eux. Mais pourtant, ils ne sont pas aussi bouleversés que cela. Car chacun sait que ce qui fait leur rivalité, cette adrénaline qui monte et gagne en puissance à chaque nouveau combat, sera toujours là. Ça, ils ne le perdront pas.

C'est pour cela qu'ils continueront toujours à se poursuivre, à se défier l'un l'autre.

Tous les deux savent qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ceci s'arrêtera. Il n'y aura plus cette accélération qui fait accroître leur rythme cardiaque. L'un prendra l'ascendant sur l'autre, mettant un terme définitif à leur lutte. Et ce, dans un ultime face-à-face.

Quand ce moment arrivera, ils ressentiront sûrement un manque. Ne plus pouvoir se lancer des piques, ou même encore de ne simplement plus pouvoir se défier. C'est pour cela qu'ils se donnent à fond à chaque fois. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Même s'ils n'avoueront jamais que c'est pour toutes ces raisons…et pour encore bien d'autres.

Mais en attendant ce moment fatidique, ils continueront la partie qu'ils ont débutée ici. Que l'adversaire soit du même acabit que l'autre opposant, ou sa forme rajeunie, cela ne change rien. Le meilleur de ce qui fait leur rivalité, sera toujours présent.

_Because nothing will change._

* * *

_* Because nothing will change = Parce que rien ne changera._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui, commentez ! A bientôt !**


End file.
